1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle barrier/advertisement system and more particularly pertains to insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of advertising by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the vehicle barrier/advertisement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which can be used for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle barrier having a vertical front face, a vertical rear face, a horizontal upper face and a pair of angled intermediate faces therebetween. The barrier also has a generally horizontal lower face with a plurality of cylindrical apertures within the front face and rear face. The vehicle barrier also has a pair of end faces. The barrier is fabricated of rigid plastic with three vertical securement holes therethrough and extending between the upper and lower faces with bores on the upper face. Three cylindrical bars extend through the holes and into the ground for securement purposes such that the bars are flush with the upper the upper face. The barrier has a height of about 7.25 inches and a maximum width of about 7.25 inches and a length of about 60 inches. The barrier also has a plurality of weight reducing recesses in the lower face. Next the system provides a thin barrier cover is positioned over the barrier and fabricated of extruded polyvinyl chloride. The cover has a vertical front face, a vertical rear face, a horizontal upper face and a pair of angled intermediate faces there between. The cover also has a pair of end faces and a generally horizontal lower opening. The front face and rear face have a plurality of connecting slots there through and adapted to align with the cylindrical apertures of the vehicle barrier. Each intermediate face has a shallow rectilinear recess over the majority of the face. Each pair of end faces has a square recess in the face. Furthermore, the cover being sized and shaped to be securely positioned over the barrier with all of the faces of the cover having a thickness of about 0.125 inches with a thin coating of acrylic over the entirety of both the interior and exterior of the cover. Also provided is a plurality of screws fabricated of plastic. Each screw has a central extent and an end extent. The central extent has a toothed surface and the end extent has a head portion and the screws are adapted to couple the thin barrier cover to the vehicle barrier by passing through the slot of the thin barrier cover and being fixed within the aperture of the vehicle barrier. Next provided is a first thin rectilinear indicia sheet fabricated of a flexible plastic material. The sheet has an interior surface with an adhesive there on and a peel away strip over the adhesive. The sheet has an exterior surface with indicia thereon. The first indicia sheet is about 58 inches long and about 3 inches high. The first indicia sheet is adapted to have its peel away strip removed there from and then adhered to at least one angled intermediate face of the cover within the shallow recess whereby the barrier with its cover will constitute a vehicle barrier for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while the indicia on the cover will provide advertisements to the occupants of the vehicle and to others. Finally the system provides a second thin square indicia sheet fabricated of a flexible plastic material. The sheet has an interior surface with an adhesive thereon and a peel away strip over the adhesive. The sheet has an exterior surface with indicia thereon. The sheet is about 2 inches long and about 2 inches high. The second indicia sheet is also adapted to have its peel away strip removed there from and then adhered to at least one end face of the cover within the shallow recess.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which has all of the advantages of the prior art vehicle barriers and advertisements of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the public, thereby making such vehicle barrier/advertisement system economically available to the public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle barrier/advertisement system for insuring proper vehicle positioning in a parking lot while providing advertisement.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle barrier/advertisement system comprising a vehicle parking barrier has a front face and a rear face and an upper surface there between and a pair of end surfaces. The barrier has a generally horizontal lower surface positionable on a parking surface. A coupling means is to secure the parking barrier to the parking surface. A thin barrier cover has a front face and a rear face and an upper surface there between. The cover has a generally horizontal lower opening with lower edges positionable adjacent to the parking surface, the cover being sized and shaped to be securely positioned over the vehicle parking barrier. An advertisement sheet has an interior surface positioned with respect to one face of the cover, the sheet also having an exterior surface with advertising indicia thereon. An additional coupling means secures the cover to the barrier.